


Ay, Papi!

by PeeJayXela



Category: Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/M, Immigration & Emigration, Mild Cum Inflation, Oral Sex, Pink Panties, Thick hips, shortstack, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Sneaking into America is hard enough- even moreso when there's a tiny tease in your lap.
Relationships: Charlene (Victor and Valentino)/OC
Kudos: 5





	Ay, Papi!

Long mexican roads, heading for Arizona. I stare out to the roads of Sonora, the mexican province below Arizona. 

It is hot, sweaty, red sands and blistering sun causing a sweat on my brow. But I’ll keep going, because I’m carrying such precious cargo… 

A young mexican girl, short and sweet like a lemon drop, but dresses like licorice. 

She’s in the back of the truck, constantly peeping her head up to the front cab, saying sweet words into my ear that are getting harder to ignore. 

“Papi~” She trills, leaning into the little window between cab and truck. 

“Let me thit in the front, querido… I don’t like the back… it isn’t fitting of a thenora like me…” She whined, making my grip on the steering wheel tighten, white knuckled from her sweet turn… 

“You need to stay back… what if you get seen?” I ask her in return, concerned that- not only I get busted, but she also gets taken away… 

“We have tho loooonng to go, no idiota americanth will thee uth this far away-”

And, with that, Charlene squeezes herself through the tiny window- 

Or, at least- tries to. 

Her hips get stuck as she pushes through, her wide latina hips getting caught between the storage and the front cab. 

“Ay! I’m thtuck! You- help me through!” She immediately demanded, her lisp whistling in her indignant panic. Soft little arms reached out for help- but how am I supposed to help? I need to focus on the road! 

“Don’t ignore me! Help me through, puta!” 

I gasped- such a young lady using vulgar language- it was… hot. 

More sweat than before clung to my brow, and used my hand to reach back, feeling her grab onto my hand and wrist. 

Her hands were so small as they held me, making my heart flutter-

So I pulled gently, trying not to hurt her while she wiggled her hips through, wincing at any squeak of pain she gave-

Until-

Finally- she tipped forward, falling upside down into the passenger seat, her back dress fluttering over her head, legs up in the air. 

I couldn’t help but glance over, cheeks going red as I saw her pretty pink panties, little hearts and flowers and bows. 

So cute! 

It was gone all too soon as she tipped herself the right way up, cheeks red. 

“You did that on purpothe-” She glowered, eyes dark and pouty for a moment. 

“I- I didn’t” I defended, both hands back on the wheel, trying to keep my eyes forward, too.

“Hmph. Fine. At leatht I’m out here now.” She decided, not wasting any time to crawl into my lap and sit there, leaning back on my chest as I drove. 

… 

“Uh… What are you doing?” I asked, eyes flicking down from time to time, nervously. 

After seeing her pretty pink panties, having Charlene on my lap was… It made my insides feel hot, knowing that only a thin layer of black silk remained between my pants and her panties. 

She wiggled slightly, looking up at me and batting her thick eyelashes. 

“What’s wrong, eh? Can’t a little girl sit in her drivers lap?” She asked, kicking her feet against my shins, swinging her legs happily. 

“It’s much more comfy here.” She added, resting her head back against my chest.

Wow…

I tried to concentrate on the road in front, but each gentle movement made her squirm on my lap, making it even harder to concentrate on… anything. 

“Problem, papi?” She asked me, turning around on my lap, she was now straddling me, legs clung around my waist, arms around my chest as far as she could reach- 

And… I couldn’t help it, I jerked my hips up, jolting her up, and she bounced back down on a plump ass, making me shiver. 

Charlene laughed, patting my chest, and slipping down between my legs. 

Oh god.

She made sure not to sit on any pedals, or get in the way- but nestled down between my legs with hands on my thighs. 

“Aha, What’s wrong, hm? You’re scared of me, papi?” She asked, head resting on my thigh, hands slipping closer and closer to my crotch… 

“Ch..Charlene, what are you doing?” I asked, though it was far too late- I was hard against my pants- and when-

When she put her hands on the bulge, I groaned, unable to fight back- not that I wanted to. Not that I wanted to at all. 

Her little hands undid my zipper, pulling down the waistband of my underwear-

“Wait… I’ve been driving for hours… I’ll be… sweaty…” I told her- But she simply licked her lips, and pulled my shaft completely from my undies.

“That’s the flavor, papi~” She lisped- before closing her plump, black lipstick stained lips over the tip of my cock… 

“Oh, god-” I said, jerking my hips forward, shoving my cock down to her throat- but without a hand to force her down, she simply pulled back, kissing the tip, licking the slit. 

Her mouth was wonderful and warm- her teasing mouth kissing down my bridge, then sliding down my shaft- getting about halfway down before gagging slightly- her little throat unable to take all of me… 

My breath was hitching, having to turn on the air conditioning to fight the heat that suddenly pooled in my stomach, spreading into my chest and lidding my eyes. 

No, I can’t lose focus- I can’t crash… Eyes forward… 

She was humming below me, clearing her throat and trying again… toying with my cock like it was a… well, toy. 

Maybe it was, to her… The twinkle in her eye seemed to say so as she slid my cock into her mouth yet again, going down a little more than she did last time… humming on it, sending vibrations up and down my nerves…

My eyes drifted down, seeing her heavy, lidded eyes staring up at me, blinking her lashes at me before I looked back up. 

Finally, I caved, reaching a hand down- My dominant hand still holding the wheel, my spare hand running into her dark hair, balling it into my fist- 

Only my groan would warn Charlene that I was about to move, before I shoved her down- completely forcing my cock into her throat. 

Below me, she choked and gagged, hitting her hands against my thighs, but… she never bit- she relaxed her throat, slowly calming down….

There… 

I ran up her up and down my shaft, and she complied, only making small whines and whimpers when her throat closed up and gagged, but-

“You’re doing so well.” I told her, stroking a thumb over her cheek. 

“It feels so good..” I added, and she gave a suck in return, pleased by that information… 

My god, her lips were so good, plump- and she was even getting the hang of using her tongue, poking it out from her bottom lip, flicking it against my balls every time I forced her down. 

It was incredible, and I could tell I was reaching a climax-

Once again, I shoved the goth girl down, all the way down, listening to her squeak and gag as I came into her mouth… no, down her throat- probably directly into her stomach… 

My balls squeezed, once, twice… and relaxing… 

… 

I let her go, and she pulled back, coughing and gagging- mascara and eyeliner ran down her cheeks, breathing heavily, and trying to spit out any of the liquid that actually got into her mouth… 

“Hahh… Papi… You know how to treat a girl, si?” She panted, leaning against my left leg, flushed cheek against my knee… 

Again, I glanced down, seeing her messy face and letting out a little sigh. 

“You teased me.” I accused her, glancing back to the road. 

But, in my moment of actual focus, Charlene clambered up into my lap, once again straddling my lap-

But this time, my bare cock was against her panties- and despite the fact that I had just cum, I felt myself twitch- 

She giggled, starting to grind down against it, making me shiver. 

“Wait- I just-”

“-Just came?” She interrupted, laughing some more. 

“But I want to do more- I didn’t squeeze through the tiny window just to taste- I want to eat the whole thing!” 

I watched her as she squirmed, turning around to press her chest to the wheel, and got on her knees, rising her curvy hips up. 

“Oh.” I mumbled, my eyes flicking between ass and road- ass, and road… 

Ass…

Road… 

Ass. 

Once again, my spare hand grabbed her- grabbed her hips, slid down to her skirt, sliding the skirt up to her hips. 

Those pink panties were… so cute.., Lace hemmed, little bows on the waist, hearts and flowers print on the baby pink fabric… 

“You like them, curioso~?” She cooed, pushing her hips down-

The head of my cock rubbed against her panties- feeling the small dip between her legs… small… wet, dip… 

I groaned, meeting her grinding, pushing against the cute panties… 

“Charlene…” I mumbled, blinking rapidly and taking a deep breath… Focus on the road. 

“If you want to ride my cock, do it…” I sighed- putting both hands back on the wheel, keeping an eye on the road above her sleek black hair… 

So… she did… 

Charlene sat up, nodding and reaching down to finally rid herself of those cute cute panties- which was a shame, they were so cute… 

But still- Sacrifices must be made to- 

She pushed down on me, and I absolutely groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure- she was so tight- so small, her stomach bulging and swelling. 

Charlene gasped, managing, impressively, to seat herself completely down on my cock, leaning back against the steering wheel. 

She tipped her head back, eyes rolling back till only the whites of her eyes could be seen…

It was so hard to keep my eyes on the road when Charlene was on my cock- 

But I looked, seeing her stomach bulging, stretching around my cock, like elastic skin, like a pocket pussy… 

She gasped out, moving her hips up and down in very small motions, the bulge of her stomach growing and shrinking as she did. 

“Anh- Fuck, Papi~!” She gasped, her bouncing getting more exuberant, hitting her cervix each and every time…. 

I bucked up each and every time, bruising her tiny womb, her yelps and moans increasing in every sharp buck- 

“Si, perfora mi vientre~!” She yelped, thighs spreading wider, using those thick legs to continue fucking herself on my cock…

I was reaching another climax, my spare hand reaching to grab her hips, squeeze her ass- just to touch her as I-

“Charlene-!” I groaned, having to force my eyes to stay open, to look at the road- as I came deep inside her. If she was at the age to be fertile, I would have most definitely impregnated her…

She shivered from her own tiny orgasm, tummy filling up, becoming stretched, a lovely little plump belly full of cum… 

“Wow…” I mumbled, both hands back on the wheel. 

“You can just… stay there…” I told her, and she leant into my chest… 

Charlene nodded… and fell asleep…

So cute...


End file.
